I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for analyzing text. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to computer-implemented methods and systems for textual analysis by generating models of the progression of writing and writing abilities.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Most automated analysis of text in the context of summative assessment is aimed at either 1) establishing measures of the complexity of texts presented to test-takers for the purposes of evaluating reading comprehension, or 2) evaluating writing responses for the purpose of generating a qualitative score.
Therefore, it is an object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide models generated to better identify and understand the features and progress of test-taker writing in order to refine test development, improve the validity and predictive value of assessments, and identify areas and strategies for instructional improvement and intervention.
Systems for automated test-grading produce scores on, for example, a scale from 1 to 6 where “6” represents the best score for a specific group of essays. For example, it's not clear how a 5th grader receiving a “6” and a 12th grader receiving a “6” can be compared. Systems designed to evaluate textual complexity tend to evaluate multiple features of writing and combine these values in unspecified ways into a single score. This single score doesn't tell why a text scored as it did.
Therefore, another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide models that compare changes both within and between grades, such as by showing change over time and variance within grades.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide composite data profiles or models of writing.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.